


mess around with him (and i’m okay with it)

by supersonicmen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry Styles - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Virgin!Louis, confident!harry, experienced!harry, literally my first time writing smut oops, nervous!louis, no capitalization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersonicmen/pseuds/supersonicmen
Summary: this is the furthest they’ve ever got. hard to believe? well louis doesn’t have much experience in the category of sex - or let’s just say relationships in general? except for that girl back when he was twelve, but harry is the first boy he has ever really kissed.and right now, sat on the younger boys sofa in his flat where his roommates could walk in at any moment, or even worse, his cat - well let’s just say louis has never been this sexually frustrated in his life.oror the nervous!louis and experienced!harry loss of virginity au that i’ve always wanted to read but never had the guts to write(no capitalization)





	mess around with him (and i’m okay with it)

“fuck harr.” 

“hmm.” is all he hears his boyfriend mumble as he stays glued to him, kissing the spot where his earlobe meets his neck. 

this is the furthest they’ve ever got. hard to believe? well louis doesn’t have much experience in the category of sex - or let’s just say relationships in general? except for that girl back when he was twelve, but harry is the first boy he has ever really kissed. 

and right now, sat on the younger boys sofa in his flat where his roommates could walk in at any moment, or even worse, his cat - well let’s just say louis has never been this sexually frustrated in his life. 

the scarier part for louis is not the sex itself, but the fact that he hasn’t done any of this before. and harry, well he’s done most of it, louis doesn’t know exact details but even before he started dating harry he had heard stories from his roommate niall about how he walked in on him sucking some guy off, louis cringes at the thought. harry is his. and he wants him, all of him. 

how did he get so goddamned lucky?

he’s back in the heat of the moment in an instant when harry suddenly groans, pausing from his previous actions.

“shit lou i’m sorry.” he sighs 

“wh- for what?” louis barely says above a whisper due to the fact that he’s painfully hard already. 

“we’ve only been dating for a few months and i don’t want it to feel like i’m pushing you, i want to wait until the right moment to go further ya know? when it’s right for both of us.” louis’ heart aches the moment the syllables leave his lips, more rushed than usual. 

“okay, you’re not pushing me, don’t worry baby. i just wish it didn't have to be this big thing, it’s annoyingly dumb to me that people make such a big deal out of virginity anyway.” louis chuckles.

“i know, but it is special, don’t you think?” harry questions locking his eyes with louis’.

louis sits and doesn’t respond, there’s a thought burning his mind that he has to get out. “how old were you?” it comes out fast and kind of mumbled, not the way louis planned to say it.

harry looks at him and cracks a half smile, but then hides it. “i knew you were going to ask that.” 

louis just chuckles and waits patiently for harry’s next words. it seems like an eternity when it was in reality probably about ten seconds. 

“i was nineteen. and it was sort of a horrible experience, we both had no idea and we weren’t ready and i really just wish it didn’t happen, i wish - shit louis i really wish it didn’t happen then.” harry stutters out, obviously flustered and now louis wishes he never asked. 

they sit again in a bit of silence, not awkward, just silence. harry breathes out a long shaky sigh. louis thinks he may be scared that he upset him, but the truth was, he just feels sad now that harry is not his usual bubbly self. 

“harry?” louis questions calmly. he rubs his hand across his cheek. 

“god louis, i’ve only known you for a year, and i’m already so in love with you.” harry sounds relieved after he says it. maybe that’s what had him nervous these past few hours. 

louis might just be the happiest he’s ever been up to this point and he thinks his heart is going to explode and confetti is popping in his brain and his life is flashing before his eyes and he sees harry & him together ten years from now, and soon he’s crying. he’s crying just enough for harry to tell, and soon he is engulfed in harry’s long arms and he feels so safe. so at home. 

they must sit in that position for a while. because pretty soon louis has that feeling of needing to move his leg because harry’s is against it and he can feel his pants getting tighter. he has no idea why because he should be living and appreciating this moment of vulnerability between the two of them, but instead he’s thinking of harry’s hands on him, rubbing him through his joggers and how good it would feel to have more.

suddenly louis adjusts his legs and that’s when harry must feel his hard on because his lips let out a little sigh but louis can tell he’s smiling, and now for sure louis realizes he has officially lost any form of control he had before today. he looks down, his cheeks and all through his neck growing red with blush from his embarrassment, trying to tell himself that it’s not weird to go from crying to needing to wank in a matter of seconds. harry must catch on to his feelings because pretty soon he lets out a quiet chuckle and reaches for louis’ hand placing it in his. 

louis looks up slowly waiting to see a somewhat judgmental or weirded-out look, but in fact he thinks he sees quite the opposite. his boyfriend is sat right in front of him biting the corner of his mouth and trying not to laugh. 

“god i’m a fucking weirdo.” louis breathes out quickly.

it’s then that harry stops showing expression completely and places a quick kiss on the older boys lips.

“louis, if you could see the thoughts i’m having right now… the things i want to do with you, experience with you, show you, i think you would agree wholeheartedly that i am in fact the fucking weirdo.” 

okay, so maybe it was the fact that harry’s words were being annonciated very slowly or maybe it was his chest tattoo peeking out of the neckline of his shirt or maybe it was just the fact that louis has never even been touched by another hand but his own… but one thing he knows for sure is that he wants all of those things harry’s picturing, he wants them right now.

he’s never been this taken by lust and it seems to louis that his whole body is on fire, from his hands to his feet to his crotch. and he’s not thinking clear but he doesn’t care, so he lunges forward grabbing onto harry’s neck and smashes his lips onto his. (probably a little too aggressively) but harry doesn’t seem to care because he’s instantly kissing back and his hands are on louis hips holding onto him like it’s the last thing he’s ever going to do.

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 coming soon, let me know if you like it!


End file.
